


Cold Toes On Magic Warmed Metatarsals

by Novathenovsss



Category: Underfell (alternate universe), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Cuddles, Fluff, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novathenovsss/pseuds/Novathenovsss
Summary: Small breaths.Numb fingers and shadows.Frantic and calm all at once....Comforting bones and soft reassurances.





	Cold Toes On Magic Warmed Metatarsals

**Author's Note:**

> So a while ago I had this weird panic attack thing, it was different than anything I’ve felt. It was like I was feeling a ‘calm before the storm’ kind of thing, an ‘doomsday’ thing, if you will. Anyway, I’d like to know if anybody has felt thing type of thing before. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this fluff!

The room was dim and cool. 

You were sitting on the bed cross legged, looking around the room, your eyes flickering here and there. Sans was scrolling though memes on his phone while lounging on his back, one arm propping his head up. 

You glance at him. The phone was lighting up his face in a soft glow, his gold tooth catching in the light. His eye lights were soft and small, focused. You look back around the room. Something felt off. Was that cup always on the ground there? When did it get there? Your eyes flicker to the window. Something was wrong there two. 

You suddenly felt like you were supposed to do something. You don’t remember anything that you needed done- well, not necessarily, but nothing absolutely HAD to be done at 12:42am. 

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” you say softly, getting of the bed. All you get in return is a low grunt of acknowledgement from the burly skeleton as you walk out of the room. 

As you get to the bathroom you look at yourself in the mirror, bracing your hands on the sink. “Something’s wrong...” you mumble to yourself. 

You shake away the feeling and do your business. You wash your hands extra hard, making sure to get rid of any germs. You didn’t know why you felt the need to do this. 

You leave the bathroom and look down the hallway, almost bracing yourself for something. What, you didn’t know. You speed walk back to your and Sans’ room, opening and shutting it behind you as quick as possible. It clicked shut louder then normal. Or was it all in your head? Sans looks up at you, a bone brow raised. 

You keep your back pressed against the door. You knew you were breathing, you felt it, and you weren’t hyperventilating. Your breaths were small and even, but it felt like you weren’t. Felt like you didn’t need air, like this wasn’t real. 

“Something’s wrong,” you say into the quiet air. Sans sat up immediately, putting his phone down on the bed he walks over to you. “what ‘appened? sumone here?” He asks quickly, magic bubbling and fizzing around him. He puts his hand on the doorknob, signaling you to move, and you do. You slid away from the door, curling your hands into your chest. He opens the door ajar and sticks his head out, peeking down the hall. 

“No.” You didn’t know. “Maybe?” What if there was? 

He closes the door and turns around to look down to you. “then whasa matta?” “I don’t know,” you say softly. You look behind you for some reason. When you look back at Sans his bone brows are drawn together. “wha’dya mean ya ‘don’t know’.” You glance around the room, looking for something. “I don’t know,” you repeat. Your voice sounded different. 

Sans puts the back of his phalanges on your forehead. “ya’s feelin’ alright, doll?” You step back away from his touch. “I don’t know.” You don’t notice how Sans looks slightly hurt by your moving away. You had stoped doing that a long tine ago. 

You walk past Sans, opening the door and walking though. You walk back to the bathroom, glancing in before closing the door. You didn’t know why, it felt like something bad was going to happen if you didn’t. You walk down the stairs, a confused Sans hot on your heals. You walk over to the front door to check the locks. After finding them locked you head to the kitchen. 

Or you tried to anyway. 

Sans grabs your arm gently, stopping you. “babe.” You turn and look up to him, you felt emotionless, but scared somehow. “sweetheart, wha’s wrong? what’re ya doin’?” You blink. “I-I don’t know. I feel like something bad is going to happen. Or something is out of place. O-or that I have to do something.” 

His bone brows draw together. “ya havin’ a panic attack?” You leave his grasp and start your trek to the kitchen again. “I don’t know. This is different.” Your soft feet padding on the tiled floor quietly. Sans follows you in, his feet clacking on the cool floor a big contrast to yours. 

“different how?” You bring your hands up to your head, a few inches from covering your ears. You didn’t know why, but you needed to. “I don’t know. Panic attacks feel more,” you pause. If felt like your vocabulary shrunk a considerable size. “Panicked,” you finish. He takes a step closer to you, being cautious not to spook you in your state. 

“a’right. well what’s this like?” He asks, wanting to figure out what it was so he could help stop it. You look around the kitchen, looking for something. “I don’t know. It feels like I need to do something, and if I don’t then something bad is going to happen.” You walk over to the little shelf that had all the coffee pods. You organize them quickly, putting them in some order you didn’t understand. 

“what do ya need to do?” 

“I don’t know.”

“wha’s gonna happen if ya dun’t do it?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“damn it, doll. i can’t help ya ‘f i don’t know wha’s wrong.” 

“I’m sorry,” you whisper out. Your hands are back to hovering over your ears, looking down. Sans sighs. “nah, it’s ok sweetheart. i know ya can’t help it,” Sans says rubbing a tired and guilty hand over his face, a small scraping sound coming from it. You walk past Sans briskly, hands still up by your head. 

Sans spins around, following you back into the living room. He sees you walking back up the stairs and jogs to catch up with you. You open Papyrus’ door and walk in. “babe, wait!” Sans whisper yells out to you, but you either didn’t hear him or didn’t care. He tentatively follows you in and you walk over to Papyrus’ open closet. You quickly close it and start walking out. 

Papyrus sits up and looks at Sans with a raised bone brow. “some kinda panic attack,” Sans buzzes quietly in Wing Dings. Papyrus glances at you as you disappear out his door. Papyrus had seen Sans go though similar things and knew how bad they could get. “Do You Need Help?” He asks, lowering his voice considerably, taking Sans’ lead in being quite and speaking in their tongue. 

Sans shakes his head, following after you. “nah, boss. i got it, jus’ go back ta’ sleep.” Papyrus frowns as Sans closes the door quietly.

You walk down the hall to your and Sans’ room, looking in for a moment and the shuting the door. It just felt like all the doors needed to be shut. You turn around and almost bump into Sans. You thoughtlessly walk around him, back downstairs. Sans growls and teleports in font of you. “sweetheart, slow down.” You jump back from him, startled by his abrupt appearance, your hands flying back up to hovering around your head. 

Sans cringes, slowly reaching out to comfort you. “shit, sorry. didn’t think that though.” You let him hug you, breathing quietly. You stay stock still in his hold, keeping your hands by your head as he holds you softly, not wanting to make you uncomfortable with a confining hug. 

After a few seconds you feel the need to analyze your surroundings again. You step back from him and he lets his arms fall off you. You look around the room and quietly walk over to the living room closet that was cracked ever so slightly. 

You try to shut it but fail. You push it harder but it defies you, staying open a crack. “It won’t shut all the way,” you say, pushing harder, your anger growing. Sans walks up behind you, staying a couple feet away. “yeah, it’s busted. ya knew that, doll,” he says, trying to be gentle with you. 

You did know that, but you didn’t like it. 

It needed to be shut. 

Had to be. 

You stare at the door, at a lost for what to do. You hear Sans step closer to you. “ya wanna cuddle on the couch an’ watch tv? take your mind of this?” You don’t move, you didn’t know how. “c’mon,” Sans says softly, gently grasping your hand and leading you to the couch. 

Sans sits down on the couch and pats the spot next to him, a gentle smile on his sharp teeth. You fix one of the pillows on the couch then move over to fold the tray table and put it securely behind the couch. “I’ll stand,” you say softly, deciding to take a spot next to the couch. 

Sans’ smile twitches. “babe, nothin’s gon’ happen, i swear.” You look around. “I know.” You did know. But didn’t? It was confusing. 

“then come si’ down. i promise, i won’ let anythin’ happen to ya.” You knew that. You knew he would do anything to protect you. You know he HAS done things to protect you, some sweet little things and others... well, there’s other things he’s done. 

“I know, I just, this is-“ You struggle. Sans sighs and you shut your mouth. Your eyes flick over to him. “i know sweetheart. ’s hard to control this feelin’.” You let out a little breath. “Yeah...” 

Sans swipes the remote from the coffee table, turning on the tv with a quiet click. The tv burst’s to life, filling the room with colored light and sound. “ya wanna watch some stupid rom-com ‘er somethin’?” He says, gesturing at the tv with the remote. 

You stare dumbly at the remote clasped in Sans’ phalanges for a moment. The remote was originally a dark gray with white buttons, but that wasn’t the remote in his hand, this remote was black, black buttons with white writing on them. 

“Th-that’s not our remote,” you say shakily. Sans turns the remote over in his hand, glancing at it. “yeah. boss broke tha’ last one,” he says slowly, raising a bone brow at you. “That’s not our remote,“ you repeat, starting to get frantic, shaken to your core for some reason.

Sans puts the remote beside him, on the other side of the couch out of your view, thinking maybe that not seeing it will help. “babe, it’s ok. we jus’ got a new one. tha’s all.” You try and stare through Sans to the remote. “Why didn’t I know about it?” Sans shifts slightly. “din’t think it was ‘portant.” 

It wasn’t. You knew it wasn’t important. But your… whatever filled mind was telling you that it was. For some reason. 

You let out a breath from your nose slowly. “Mmn.” There was something extremely wrong about that. 

“lookit what’s on,” he says and your eyes flicker over to the bright tv screen. You stare emotionless at the bright colors flashing. You didn’t like the way the shadows in the room that it made seemed to know more than you did, secrets whispered from one end of the room to the other. Sans is quick to keep talking, to keep your attention. 

“didn’t ya say that it had the best animation of tha’ year? the characters were compatible with echotha’ ‘er some shit?” You blink slowly at the tv. Yeah, something like that. He didn’t really listen to you after a while of knowing each other, but he did once he started to care. “Compatible...” You let the word roll off your tongue, letting it spark your memory. “They complement each other’s personality’s and past trauma, letting their dialogue work so well and their ability to understand one another on a better level...” You repeat what you said after you two just saw the movie, in a soft, distant voice, eyes still locked onto the tv. 

“yeah, that’s exactly it,” he says, almost excitedly, smiling bright, hopeful of pulling you out of this. 

You briskly walk over to the door, checking the looks again. Sans’ smile fades as he sinks into the couch, rubbing tired phalanges over his ivory skull. You pull back the curtains and Sans decides to discreetly check you. 

(Y/n)  
HP:15  
Attack:20  
Defense:25  
Stats: Just wants things to be ok, but doesn’t know how to accomplish that. 

Sans sighs. You’re HP is lower than normal. Damn it! He knew you were stressed and upset. He should’ve done something before it got this far. 

He turns of the tv and your head whips over to look at him. “c’mon,” he says simply. You step away from the cold glass of the window that you were looking out. “Where?” You ask back, just as simple. “back ta our room.” You look around the room a moment then are quick to follow Sans up the stairs. 

By the time you’re in the doorway of your room, Sans is already waiting for you on the bed. You walk in with quiet steps, your hands curled into your chest. You look around the room as Sans patiently waits for you. 

Eventually you scurry over to the bed, sitting with him. He smiles at you and you have half the mind to give him a strained one in return. He gently grabs you and tucks you both under the covers with his magic. You take a moment to appreciate the fact that he put you with your back facing the wall. 

He starts to talk as you look over his shoulder to the rest of the room. “yer safe.” You lean back down to look him in the eye. He reaches up a bony hand to brush some hair out of your face, then continues to run gentle phalanges though your locks. “nothin’s gon’ happen. i’ve got ya an’ i won’t let anythin’ get ya.” You relax slightly in his arms, slowly letting yourself sink into the bed. 

“yer ok, everything is ok, i promise.” He doesn’t stop talking or playing with your hair, even as your eyes start to droop. 

“yer mine an’ i wouldn’t let anythin’ happen ta my girl.” He scratches your scalp just right and your eyes fall closed. He pulls you closer into his chest, tucking your head under his mandible. 

You fall asleep to Cold Toes On Magic Warmed Metatarsals.

**Author's Note:**

> Now this makes two oneshots based on my boyfriend, haha. He helped me, it was nice to just hear him talk, telling me it was ok. He’s amazing. 
> 
> Ahem! Enough of me gushing about him.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Constructive criticism and feedback are always appropriated!


End file.
